Until Death Do Us Part
by FadingPhantoms
Summary: A Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time one-shot about Link, Dark, and... the Water Temple? And Pigman too.


**((Woah, that story title is lame, too lazy to come up with a better one though... and it kinda suits the one-shot.))  
**

**Well, well, I have not written a fanfic for the Ocarina of Time in my life. EVER.**

**Only Four Swords usually, but a friend wanted me to do this, so I said, Sure why not. **shrug shrug** It would help me if I were to ever write a OoT story ever again too!**

**Pretty much this is a one-shot, but it'll be in Link's... AND Dark Link's point of view! ((This actually makes me wanna play OoT again ...))**

**This one-shot is for Alainawashere~3 ...And for practice too. xD ((Oh god. Watch this be a bit of torture because I've always disliked the Water Temple... **shudders** The place is a friggin' maze!))**

**This won't be that long because mainly... I haven't played OoT in forever, but I still remember a few things. ((Plus, my older sister was playing this a few days ago. x'D))**

**Alright then, I do not own anything, but the plot.**

**.::Dark Link's P.O.V::.**

I open my eyes for another day of watery fun... _not_.

What the hell is Ganondorf thinking? Putting me in the _Water_ Temple? Impatient much? Asshole.

I pick up a tiny rock that I found randomly on this solemn little island, I toss it watching how much it skids across the top of the water until it disappears.

I've only been in this place for days, but it feels like years, to be exact... Ganon decided if he could get rid of my lighter half- What was his name? _Link_, was it? -a lot sooner than planned... then he could be unstoppable.

I don't see why he couldn't place me in the _Shadow_ Temple considering I'm the Hero's _SHADOW_... Honestly, the fuck is he thinking? That I can jump through reflections? ...Okay, yeah, well... I can do that, but... Whatever! I still think the Shadow Temple would've been a much better place to be in, but apparently Dead Hands can do much better than me... I grumble thinking about all this.

You see... I've never wanted to kill a person- I mean, Pigman -like this in my life. I don't see why exactly I have to kill my light half, I kick the water then watching the waves make the water move around for a bit until they come to a slow halt again.

I mean... what exactly has he done, but walk into some stupid destiny? What's the big deal?

Ganondorf, never would've expected you were afraid of a child. I snicker at that thought because that's what my lighter half really is, a child.

I sigh... The Hero of Time... when will he get here? I've been waiting far too long, I sensed him enter the Water Temple a few hours ago, but does it take this long just to get to this room?

...Speaking of this room. Why aren't I the final thing to fight here? Why Morpha? No wait, it's 'cause I only amount to a hookshot.

I glare at everything here. Stupid island, stupid dead tree, stupid water, stupid Hero. And not to mention stupid Dark Lord, who the hell does he think he is? Just because hes got a little bit of ..._Power_ from the Triforce he's suddenly the best there is.

Goddesses forbid anyone good ever gets their hands on the Triforce.

I roll my eyes, and decide to stand up, I'm locked in here, so it's not like I can exactly leave this place. Ganon says if I can beat the Hero I'll be able to leave, and I'll get the freedom I deserve.

...I don't believe he'll set me free like that, fuck, I don't even think he'll remember me. If he even remembers me now. I huff, What's the deal, Ganon? I can see through your fucking sick games.

I'll probably be locked in this room for all eternity if I do beat the Hero of Time.

But... destiny or fate... they're never on my side. The luck is always on the lighter side. The Goddesses are always on the lighter side. I've got no one backing me up, no help, no one to turn to. It's now or never, do or die, and I'm probably going to _die._

...I shudder. Fucking reflection room, slowly driving me insane. Making me think _way_ too much.

Since when have I ever had thoughts of betraying the Dark Lord? I shiver, Farore, my lighter half must be getting to me.

I sigh and kick a bunch of sand into the water and watch as it sinks down to just about no where. How the hell am I even standing on this water? Magic water reflection room? Probably...

Just... hurry, Hero of Time, I'm sick of waiting for my own demise, just hurry up and get here will ya'.

**.::Link's P.O.V::.**

"Link! Link, no! You're going the wrong way! We have to make the water raise again!" Navi flutters in my face for the billionth time today and I glare at her.

"Navi... do I look like I care? Raising the water will probably lead to even more mazes in this god forsaken dungeon. Do you think I want to go through another set of rooms to get... NOTHING?" She floats a little lower acting a little sad, and I sigh.

"Sorry Navi... this place is getting to me. I'm a forest person. I rather deal with the Forest Temple again than with all this water. I'm so sick of water..." I splish splash through a puddle and continue to walk, making sure to avoid the monsters because I'm sick of them too, Navi flies under my hat, and grumbles.

I roll my eyes, what reason does she have to be angry? Oh, wait. She has plenty of reasons to be upset too. I sigh again and run my hand through my hair, my hair is quite damp, but I don't care, I have to get through this dungeon and help awaken the Sage here.

Plus, I promised Ruto I'd help save the Zoras too since they're all frozen in the Zoras Domain...

I look around seeing just about nothing in this room, nothing but a couple of Tektites and statues. I look down and see another one of those crystal switches.

Taking out my hookshot I aim and hit the crystal making the water raise. I turn clockwise, and see one of those hookshot platforms on a statue, so I hookshot over to there, and Lower the water, soon after I gotta raise it again, and then lower once more as I climb on top of the statue head raising the water once more.

I'll save you the details of my boring adventure raising and lowering the water by the way, it's just... who the hell wants to hear about me killing tektites, raising water from switches, and hookshoting to different platforms? No one does.

I look ahead, two Blue Tektites, and a Like Like... I shudder. Stupid Like Like's awhile ago I had to fight one of these things, and it stole my Hylian Shield! I grumble and kill the two Tektites quickly and stare in wonder at the Like Like, how in the world am I supposed to kill it with spikes in the way?

Navi flutters out of my hats, and flies in front of my face, "Use bombs! Or charge one of your spin attacks up!" I blink and take out bombs, I don't really feel like wasting my magic on a Like Like.

After a waste of bombs, and what feels like forever, the Like Like dies. No one was harmed in the process of killing... oh, wait. The Like Like was harmed... never mind.

I look around seeing just about nothing, how do I get to that door over there? I hear Navi grumble in annoyance as she flies out again, and mumbles a Look up idiot. I shoot a glare at her. I would've seen the hookshot platform on the ceiling sooner or later...

So, I hookshot up there, and walk over to the door.

"Link! Wait, before you go in there!" I stop myself from opening the door and look over at her, "I sense something evil in the room ahead of us, just... be aware, and careful."

"Aren't I always careful?"

"Oh yeah because walking into a volcano WITHOUT wearing the Fire Tunic is the most careful you've ever been."

"Oh, shut up Navi. I learned my lesson from that, and anyways I've got a red potion, and a fairy. I'm all set for this room." I grin at her and it's her turn to sigh as she flies back under my hat.

Opening the door I slowly walk into what seems like a Room of _Illusions._ I blink. ...There's nothing here.

"Navi!" I shout angrily, and she flies out in a worried manner.

"What, what did I miss something..." She blinks, "Link, why aren't you doing anything?"

"What am I supposed to do? Attack the dead tree?"

"Maybe! I dunno usually there would always be some type of monster in here!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to the empty room." I huff and cross my arms as she grumbles.

"Just... let's look around." After our little argument, I cautiously step out into the room looking around being aware so that if something jumps up I'm prepared.

...

...

...Nothing.

I stop walking around and look at this room, "This place is pretty cool I'll admit it..." I mumble more to myself because it seems like an endless ocean, I walk up to one of the walls and reach out to touch it, Ah. So there is a wall there.

"Optical illusions?" I question Navi and I hear a muffled yes and I sigh walking to the other half of the room. Locked, "It seems we're locked in." I mumble as I walk back to the door I entered from, but... something actually responds to that.

"You and me both, Hero." My eyes wide I swiftly turn around and see... myself? I blink a few times, hell, I even rub my eyes, this cannot be real. It's like a darker version of myself.

I walk up to him and he doesn't back away or anything, "Who are you?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, no one really, just... a shadow." I blink and take a step back, shadow? I look down... oh Farore, I don't have a shadow. This makes me positively sick due to the thought of even trying to piece this altogether.

"D-Do you have a name?" He shakes his head.

"Usually Pigman just calls me Shadow or Dark Link, or sometimes..." He stops himself, and blinks a few times, "Wait, why am I conversing with you?"

"Uhhmm... I'm just curious is all. So, you're a darker version of myself?" He nods, "Okay... so..." Navi then decides to fly up out of my hat then and yell at me.

"Link! What are you doing? This is the enemy, Dark Link! You've got to face yourself!" We both blink. And I go, ahh okay because I've realized what I'll call him. Not that I have to fight him.

"I'll call you Dark!" That grabs both Navi's and his attention. Navi looks like she could turn red from just how angry she is right now.

"Hn... alright." He shrugs, "It's better than what most call me I will admit. But..." Dark unsheathes his sword giving me a sorry look, "I've still got to kill you. Not that it'll do much for me, or you for that matter, but it's what I was created for. So... I'll follow out with the Pigman's orders." I blink and back up a couple steps, Navi says something like It's about time... as she flies back under my hat, I unsheathe my sword while I'm at it and look him in the eyes. Those red eyes.

"First of all... Pigman? Why are you calling him that?"

"Oh, you'll find out later on. Then you'll be able to remember that I'm the one that gave him that nickname." He grins flashing his fangs at me and I shudder, he could seriously tear open someones neck with those things, "But, back on topic... let's get this over with. I'm not exactly fond of waiting around for the afterlife."

"You think I'll win?" I say as he goes to strike, but I counter it back with the same attack. So, he has all of my moves?

"Oh, but of course. You're the Hero of Time are you not?" I nod and narrow my eyes fixating to the battle at hand.

**.::Dark Link's P.O.V::.**

I roll my eyes at this, how long exactly have we been fighting? For a few minutes? I guess it's time I get serious. This time when he goes to strike at me, I jump up and land on his sword startling the shit out of him, and slash my sword at his throat, but sadly he dodges with fast reflexes and only gets cut on his face.

He goes to slash at me again, but I counter it with the same move, every time he takes out a weapon I take out the same one. Bow and Arrows, Bombs, etc.

Well, I do so until something weird starts to happen. He holds his hands in a weird pose, and I see a small flame appear in his hands, Oh Goddesses what is he doing now?

I hear him say something like Din's Fire? I'm not exactly sure, but I jump back into the water as a reflection after getting burned slightly.

I laugh evilly, "You're quite good at this, Hero, I'll give you that much! But, just how long can you keep this together?" I yell and strike at him when his guard is down, and I hit his gut.

I think he's serious now too, or at least, as serious as he can get, wait, what the hell? What's that? He... is that some kind of hammer? What the hel- As I'm too busy trying to wonder where the hell he got that giant hammer, he hits me with it, and I fall back into the reflections.

Dammit all! I'm pretty sure I've got a few broken bones, but I'm sure he has some too. I know he's at least wounded, so that's the motivation to what keeps me going. That tiny sliver of hope that I might actually beat him.

He keeps attacking me with that hammer, seeing as I don't have a copy of that weapon of his, he grins, "Getting tired, Dark?" I snarl and slash back at him, managing to cut his arm, and make him lose his balance.

I go in for another attack, but goddess forbid I win, he has a fairy. He releases it, and I growl. This CANNOT be happening. I REFUSE to lose! I strike at his hands, managing to leave a decent sized cut on his hand AFTER the fairy heals the rest of him.

He grumbles at this, but still manages to hold up that hammer, "Hey Hero, what the hell is that thing? Some kind of giant hammer?" He grins cockily at me, and goes to attack me, I back-flip dodging it, but he manages to keep up with my speed, and hits me. Shielding that attack is no good either because I just got sent back a few feet, and damn does that thing hurt.

Link holds up the hammer like he's advertising it, "The Gorons call it the Megaton Hammer, it helped me beat the Fire Temple." Wait _what?_ When did he ever go to the Fire Temple!

Dammit it all Ganon! You knew this would happen you son of a bi- When I'm not exactly paying attention he gets the final blow on me with that hammer, I fall back for the last time in the reflections...

"Ha...hahaha... It seems... y-you beat me this time... Link..." I actually say his name and watch as the bars on the doors unlock startling him.

"...See ya' around... Dark." He says looking back at the room, and enters the next room to get that hookshot.

At least... it was him that won, but next time... I won't hold back... I chuckle darkly as I lose consciousness, that is... if there's a next time...

_**((A/N: It's not over yet ;) ))**_

**.::Link's P.O.V::.**

I lay here in Hyrule Field. Just a few hours ago- Like, three maybe? -I beat the Water Temple. Ruto was apparently the Sage of the Water Temple, I really should've seen that coming.

I beat Morpha...I beat... Dark too. I look down at my shadow expecting to see those red eyes, but only see myself. I shrug as best as a person laying down can, and continue to stare up at the starry sky. I'm rather content at the moment, and I need a break from all of these dungeons. I almost went insane in that last one...

If only there was an actual way that Dark didn't have to sacrifice his own life...

...Pigman, huh? I guess I will find out soon enough what he meant by that. I smile closing my eyes deciding to take a nap. Even Hero's need there rest, but what I don't realize as I fall asleep is my own shadow wishing me a goodnight with those nice red eyes of his.

**Sorry if this sucks. I've never wrote a OoT fanfic, let alone one about that horrid Water Temple. x'D**

**And if I ever do write a OoT fanfic with chapters and stuff I'd most definitely let Dark live, oh wait. **just ruined that happy ending for everyone LOL****

**Anyyywaayysss... Read and Review, please~?**


End file.
